1. Field
The following description relates to a method of manufacturing composite powder composed of metal particles and multilayer graphene films coated on surfaces thereof using a wire explosion technique, and a composite powder obtained by such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on electrical wire explosion technique is progressing as one of methods for producing metal nanoparticles. A method of using wire explosion techniques for manufacturing metal nanoparticles is evaluated as an economical and environment-friendly method, in comparison to other methods such as the technique of pulverizing a metal using instant electric energy.
However, when a carbon-coated metal powder is prepared using wire explosion, a carbon-coated layer was only formed on a part of a surface of the formed powder. When a carbon-coated layer is formed only on a part of the surface of the prepared powder, the metal particles are oxidized and are not suitable storage for an extended length of time due to poor dispersibility in a solution.
Accordingly, many limitations exist in preparing metal powders by wire explosion.